Mr. Seasonelle Contest!
Overview The men of Seasonelle are entered in a company-wide pageantry! He tries his best to get a prize that you want, but requires him to be the exact opposite of who he is! "I'll show you a special side of me. Just for you." Summary Prologue You and the guys are at a meeting; the Chief announces that the men of Seasonelle are going to enter a pageant called the 'Mr. Seasonelle Contest'. Despite all your six coworkers being totally uninterested, they are forced to enter by demand of female staff and the president. During the one week period, they will be running for a variety of categories including: most sexy, most kind, most distinguished, most domestic and most cool. The winner of each category gets a special prize. You know all six could easily win Mr. Seasonelle but you immediately think of... Minato Coming Soon... Kaoru All the prizes seem too extravagant except for one: the table cook. It's a new, all-purpose kitchen appliance that can cook meals multiple ways; the table cook is compact and can be used in the kitchen with ease. You have heard about how popular the table cook is; you think of how much fun it would be to cook for Kaoru. You acknowledge Kaoru winning the prize to be something of a pipe dream when you realise the table cook is the prize for 'most domestic'. Kaoru is unaware until you bring it up while doing the dishes. Though he suggests to just buy one, you decline and tell him about the prize for the 'most domestic' category. An unexpected turn events happens when he asks you to teach him cooking and housework. Kaoru starts to wake up early and help you prepare meals. Despite this, you know competition will be tough: you heard from Tam that Chiaki has been making homemade lunches and has been giving them to female coworkers. The others were initially surprised, but quickly accept Kaoru's new found "hobby". One day Chiaki comes over to you and Kaoru on the rooftop; he asks to try some of your lunch, but Kaoru stops him. Though Chiaki's dejected, he is soon surrounded by female coworkers who start to praise his homemade lunches. When Chiaki wins the contest, Kaoru apologises to you. He tells you that he understands how hard it was for you to always cook meals and thanks you. You offer him to cook dinner before he gives you an affectionate embrace. Shusei A prize catches your eye: tickets for an all-expense-paid evening at one of Japan's most distinguished restaurants. The category for this prize is 'most cool'; you look up at Shusei who gives you a sneaky wink. Shusei decides to enter when he sees your excitement in talking about the restaurant. However Shusei begins to act strangely to others, acting like videogame characters he considers "cool". Coworkers at Seasonelle are talking about how cool Kaoru is before he passes by and gives them a curt goodbye. You tell Shusei to try and act more like Kaoru and it works... a little too well. Though despite Shusei's efforts, Kaoru wins the 'most cool' category in the pageant. But (to your relief) Shusei goes back to his normal self and congratulates Kaoru. Chiaki speculates that Shusei's fan girls didn't like seeing him that way and did not vote for him. The next day Kaoru gives you the tickets saying he "doesn't need them" before walking away. Chiaki Coming Soon... Akiyoshi Coming Soon... Tsumugu Coming Soon.. Trivia Category:Sub Stories Category:Our Two Bedroom Story Category:Our Two Bedroom Story Sub Stories Category:Minato Okouchi Category:Kaoru Kirishima Category:Shusei Hayakawa Category:Akiyoshi Zaizen Category:Tsumugu Kido Category:Chiaki Yuasa